The Contrasts of White
by xXKawaiiSamaXx
Summary: Dawn couldn't prevent the events of getting robbed... her Pokemon are gone, and she's left defensless. In fact, if Paul had found her any later, she could have died. Now he's left to care for this troublesome girl, as if he didn't have enough to worry about. - Ikarishipping
1. Prologue

**Yes, yes, hello. Thank you for deciding to read my Ikarishipping fanfic! I've been wanting to write a fanfiction for Ikari for a while, and once I got the idea for this, I was really excited~**

**I'll probably update this every week or so...? Maybe a bit longer... I'm not sure, but I'll try to update as quickly as I can.**

* * *

"Stop!" Dawn shouted, her voice cracking and throat burning. "That's mine! Give it back!"

Her legs ached, and her breath was practically gone. The air remaining in her lungs was ice, and the pain in her throat was the only part of her that felt even remotely warm in this winter wonderland... and wonderland sure was cruel to this Alice.

Finally, her legs gave way. The soft snow's icy feel stung her knees and hands as she attempted to catch herself. How could anyone not get tired? She had been chasing those thieves for a little over half an hour... The people who'd rpped her bag from her shoulder and just ran off. Her food, her clothes... her Pokemon. All of her friends were stolen... missing... They were all gone.

She would have started to cry if she could, but it felt even that was impossible. The frigged air wouldn't allow it, and instead cursed her with lips as blue as her eyes, and skin pale as death. She finally noted the heavy wisps emerging from her small, painful gasps. As her hands could no longer support her, she fell into the snow, and she realized what was going to happen.

She was honestly going to die.

The bluette had gone through that to get her Pokemon back, all to no avail... and only to meet with a fate like this. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this... Did she?

Everything was going blurry... or, was that just the snowflakes on her eyelashes? She was too tired to decipher the two.

Before the cobalt knew it, her white wonderland faded to black.

* * *

**Short, prologue is short. Very short.**

**Don't worry, the actual chapters will be longer. I hope you'll stick around to see them~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Whoa! Hey guys, sorry this is so late! I've been really busy with stuff lately... so I guess I can't give an exact estimate to when each chapter will be up now, ehe.**

**But I promise, I'll update as quickly as I can, whenever I get the chance, alright?**

* * *

"Weavile, Fury Swipes, let's go!" The boy with dark purple hair commanded, pointing a finger at the tree in front of both the trainer and Pokemon.

The Pokemon did as told, readying it's claws and attacking the plant. Once slash, and a next. Three, four... Weavile stopped, jumping back to admire the work it'd done. Paul, though, wasn't as pleased.

Twitching an eyebrow, he returned his partner. "Only four hits? Tch, pathetic..." He said, putting the pokeball back into his pocket.

Another cold wind rolled past, and the boy shivered beneath his jacket. He hated this weather. Sinnoh was a rather cool region in general; Definitely not as warm as the other regions. But even so, Veilstone never got this cold, and neither did it anywhere else. He let out a sigh, practically seeing his breath through his scarf. It would be best to get back to the Pokemon center before he caught a cold.

He started back toward Snowpoint. Everything around him was white. The color was supposed to represent purity... or some shit like that. So then why did the air pierce his skin so in this place? Why did the weather enjoy being so harsh on him?

Red. Now that was a color of a different meaning.

Turning his head, he noted that the object within his view had more of a pinkish tint... so perhaps scarlet was a better word?

Curiosity took over. Paul walked over to see what the object was.

Upon closer examination, he saw a scarf, becoming enveloped in a blanket of contrasting white. The scarf looked familiar... He unearthed it from the crumbs of snow to look it over.

_... It looks... identical to that troublesome girl's scarf..._

Sure enough, looking up, he found himself staring upon a girl just stupid enough to stop and take a nap in the snow. He narrowed his eyes curiously, and rushed to see her condition.

Kneeling beside her, it was obvious that she was in an awful state. Her fact was a sheet of white, and her lips blue in such a way, it made the boy himself shiver. His heart struck his chest at the realization that he could very well be examining a dead person...

_No._ Paul gave a relieved sigh as he removed his middle and index fingers from her neck. _She has a pulse... and if I hurry, I might be able to make it to the Pokemon Center._

He heaved the motionless body onto his back with a grunt and dashed through the snow-falling weather to get to the city, the scarlet item now wrapped gently around the girl's neck.

* * *

Paul gave a heavy sigh to the floor. Sitting in the chair beside the sickly girl's bed, his legs were spread apart so he could rest his elbows on his knees, his hands meeting in the middle.

His jacket and scarf hung neatly in the corner of the room, thanks to Nurse Joy's Chansey. Otherwise, Paul would have thrown them on that rack carelessly. Even his boots sat patiently beneath the rack, side-by-side. Paul would have kicked them off and let them land wherever they pleased.

He was left now in his socks, pants, and a sweater. Thankfully, the Pokemon Center was much warmer than the outskirts of Snowpoint. The room he was in was made exceptionally warm, due to the condition of the girl who lay in front of him.

The purple haired boy averted his gaze from his feet, and back at the coordinator. She definitely seemed to be looking better. It made him almost glad, considering Nurse Joy had kept him on-edge with her talk about how she was on te verge of death, and how she would though try her hardest, that he shouldn't get his hopes up.

Paul gave a half-groan, half-sigh, leaning his head back and letting it hand over the back of the chair, and he stared at the white ceiling.

_White..._ Paul closed his eyes and grunted. _Seems like I have no good memories including that color._

He could feel his eyes roll unintentionally beneath his eyelids. _Why would I let such a stupid thought cross my mind? It' just a color..._

Startled by a sudden rustle in front of him, he lifted his head to see an awoken girl with eyes that stared back, seeming just as surprised.

"Paul...?" Dawn asked, blinking a few times, as if wondering whether or not she was dreaming.

"What?" He replied coldly.

Dawn glared at him for such a rude reply, but her glare quickly changed to another look of shock.

"Ah! Piplup! A-and everyone! I have to go- augh...!" Dawn tried to get out of bed but the sudden throb in her head told her it wasn't a good idea.

Still, Paul noticed her trying to fight it. Irritated, he pushed her back down. "Hey! Cut it out, you damn troublesome girl!" He shouted at her. "In your condition, you're not going anywhere!"

"B-but Piplup-!" Dawn tried to argue.

"The thing's just find in it's pokeball; Let it be!"

"No, that's not-!"

"What's going on in here?" A familiar voice caught the attention of the fighting teens, and they both turned to face the doorway.

A wild Nurse Joy appeared!

The wild Nurse Joy used Mean Look!

The two trainers flinched!

Not used to such an unpleased face from Nurse Joy, Dawn calmed herself and Paul let go of Dawn's wrists, having held them trying to get her to lay back down. Paul sat in his seat as Nurse Joy gave a sigh.

"What's the problem?"

"Troublesome here was trying to ship herself out early." Paul replied coolly.

"I was only doing it because-!" The girl got cut off again.

"Oh, sweetie... You can't leave in the condition you're in! I mean, you had almost died..."

"Died?!" Dawn repeated in shock.

The nurse nodded. "Why, yes. You very well could have died, having been in such harsh weather for so long. This gentleman found you and brought you here." She gestured to Paul.

Dawn remained silent, looking at the violet haired boy, surprised. He, though, had his arms crossed, and was looking to the side, as if trying to look unapproachable on purpose.

Nurse Joy gave a slight bow. "Well... as long as there are no more incidents, I'll be taking my leave."

Once she had left, there was an almost eerie silence between the two. Dawn laid back in bed, but couldn't shake away her worries... how ironic. Paul took notice to this, and for whatever reason, couldn't ignore it.

"What's wrong? And don't say there there's 'no need to worry', because you're obviously worrying." He added upon seeing her give him an obviously nervous smile.

"... It's... my Pokemon." She told him hesitantly.

"Ugh, I told you, the damn things are just fine in their-"

"They were stolen."

There was another silence.

"Everything was. They took my bag."

More silence.

Dawn looked at the boy, as if making sure he was still alive and well after such a silence. He was... but just a little shocked.

Paul certainly hadn't expected those to be the words to spew from her mouth. He took a moment to think. Part of him wanted to say he was sorry, and part of him wanted to scream. Of course, neither were in his character.

"... Idiot." He retorted the mean words instead.

Dawn made an almost growl, giving him a death glare. She turned to face the wall, pulling the covers over herself aggressively. "I knew I shouldn't have told you!" _What a total jerk!_

Paul let a "hmph," escape his lips, standing up and heading for the exit. Dawn wanted to cry. The boy really didn't care about anyone other than himself after all!

"When you're better." Dawn hard Paul's voice at the doorway, and turned to face him... only to be hit in the face with a familiar color. "We'll search for your Pokemon, together, once you get better."

Dawn removed the item from within her range of sight, but Paul was already gone. She looked at the hands in her lap to see a scarf... her scarf.

_How did he find this...?_

Dawn's gaze softened, and she laid down once more, holding the scarf to her chest. "... So... Paul... rescued me...?" Dawn wondered aloud to herself. Maybe he wasn't _totally_ self centered... Still, she had the urge to do something.

She threw the red scarf at the contrasting white ceiling, letting out an angered shout of "Jerk!" before pulling the blanket over her head to try and calm herself down.

* * *

**Whoop! Chapter 1; Done!**

**Hope you guys liked it, and I hope you'll continue to be patient with me as I write more of the story~**


End file.
